Reflections
by 0neWhoWanders
Summary: Mahogany Biru is a girl with a semblance out of her control. Running away from her past, she will try to make friends in a most turbulent time; for both her and for the world around her. Follow her time at Beacon Academy in the school's very first five-person team. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1, Part 1: Preliminary

**Welcome to Reflections! This was actually the first RWBY story I started to write when i got back into this whole fanfiction thing. As of now, only a couple chapters are actually written up, but they are out of order to how this story should go. That being; following the main RWBY series, with an added character of course. As such, updates to this story will pretty much be sporadic. Possibly once a month, maybe every couple of months, maybe every few weeks. All depending on how much I am able to write for this. Every single update however, will happen on a Thursday, outside my usual Monday posts. So think of this as an unreliable, yet awesome drunk uncle of a story (sorta like Qrow!). It'll appear when you least expect it, but hopefully you enjoy it when it does. With all that being said, here is the start of Maggy's journey. Here is: Reflections.**

**Reflections**

**Chapter 1, ****Part 1**

**Preliminary**

* * *

"It's okay. I'm okay." The girl curled in a ball, rubbing her hands together as though she were removing any trace of dirt from them. The words repeated themselves in a shallow voice. A mantra she had no belief would help. Her ears perked as she heard a rumble and then the roar of the crowd. The basement shook, dust falling from the ceiling. The seats were uncomfortable, made of long planks of cheap wood and metal. Meant more as a place to sit short-term than one of relaxation.

It was understandable then, that she was not relaxed. Far from it. A speaker system called out another name. A boy which she recognized from her classes back home in Anima. He was not the only familiar face. Many had made the trip to Vale to try to secure a spot in Beacon Academy. The girl shuddered, hand fiddling with the small square mirror in her right-side pocket. The cheering grew louder as the boy left the room, no doubt appearing on stage.

The speaker system began commenting on the boy, listing his name, age and what combat school he went to before taking the entrance exam. Almost immediately after the short introduction, the speaker system was muted. Nobody left waiting for their exam was allowed to know what was going on. Feeling a nervous urge, she pulled out her mirror and looked at it. Staring back at her were two dark brown eyes.

"What are you so happy about." She commented on her reflection's smirk.

Her Reflection rolled her eyes, nodding towards the door.

"There's still a couple more before us."

Her Reflection's eyes twinkled at the thought, before pulling together into a nasty grin. The girl rubbed her hand over her face, not enjoying the expression that came from within her mirror.

"No. Whatever thought just popped into your head, I'm saying no. We already went over this. No killing and nothing too crazy. I don't want more people thinking I'm weird. Besides, you don't even know what the entrance exam is going to be. Just because they had people fight Ursas last year, doesn't mean they will again this year."

Her reflection sighed silently. She heard a sound and immediately tucked her mirror away, only to realize it was just a blonde-haired girl closing a locker a bit too forcefully. The blonde looked over her way, then smiled at her.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. What if she comes up to me?" She continued to fiddle with her mirror, being extra careful not to touch the reflective surface.

"Hi! I'm Yang! What's your name?"

"Crap." She screamed internally, before turning to face the blonde.

"Um, hi? I'm… I'm Maggy."

"Well hello Maggy. You come from a combat school? Well, duh. Of course you came from a combat school, those who didn't went yesterday. But what I meant was, which one?" Yang tapped on her chin. "Don't think I remember you from Signal."

Maggy looked at her mirror. The reflection was flicking her wrist at her, telling her to talk with the person. She let out a long sigh, then back up to the lilac eyes in front of her. "I'm.. I went to Sanctum in Mistral."

"That's pretty cool. Hoping to go to Beacon instead of Haven?" Yang did not pause between Maggy's answer and her own response. It was like the girl was built for socializing.

Maggy responded with a small nod.

"Any thought to what's up there? I'm really hoping for some grimm." Yang slammed her two fists together, her yellow wrist-bands staying in perfect place on her. "Maybe it's an entire course. Danger at every turn."

Yang seemed to be enjoying herself. There was no nervousness or fear about the coming trials. And, she did not seem to pick up on Maggy's anxiousness. Or maybe she did. Maggy could not seem to get a clear reading on the girl standing over her.

"YANG XIAO-LONG!" The name drawled over the speaker system.

"Welp, I guess I'm up. I'll hopefully see you at Beacon, good luck out there!" She waved back to the sullen girl as she strode towards the door. A final wink and she was gone.

Maggy let out a massive breath, not realizing she was holding it in. Holding up her mirror once more, she watched her reflection cover her mouth, eyes scrunched together in a fit of silent giggles.

"Shut up, you." Maggy glowered, her own emerald eyes fixed in a death glare on her own reflection. "Come on Mags, get your head in the game."

Her reflection shrugged and looked at the lockers behind her. "Ya, ya. Better go grab my things now."

Standing up for the first time in what felt like hours, she stretched, cracking her back and then shoulders. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, with a few misplaced strands falling over her eyes. Tucking them gently behind her ears, she found her locker, opening it to reveal her weapon. Maybe not her weapon per se, but her Reflection's weapon. She was the one that designed it. Mostly. Sorta. It was confusing even to her, after all this time. All Maggy did was pretend like she could use it somewhat well until her Reflection got to it.

Lifting up the light metal canister with both hands, it still felt awkward in her grasp. Even after years of holding it, fighting with it, wearing it on her person, it felt like it was the first time. Sometimes she really hated her semblance. Placing it in the holster on her left side, she closed the locker and picked up the mirror once more, again keeping her fingers off the reflective surface.

"Do you think that Yang girl is right? Some sort of obstacle course?"

Her reflection shrugged, brown eyes blinking and bored.

"Well, what do you think it is?"

"Hey, is that girl talking to herself?" Maggy cringed when she heard the stranger's voice.

'Damn, should have talked quieter,' was all she could think when she glanced at the two much bigger and much bulkier men walking her way, trying to keep from smugly laughing. The two men surrounded her, towering over her hunched over body, coddling the mirror to her chest.

"That your only friend? Talking to yourself in the mirror? Seriously, here? Beacon only takes the toughest and the bravest. Not some pipsqueak little girl. Don't even bother trying this exam. No professor or headmaster would ever consider taking you. Just bugger off, leave the hunting to us."

Maggy looked at her mirror, eyes open with fear. She watched as her Reflection smiled playfully at her, the smile not quite reaching her dark brown eyes. She then lifted her shoulder, pulling her hand up into the view of the mirror. She placed her palm flat against the mirror's inner reflective surface. Maggy lifted her own hand, opening her clenched fist. She lifted it slowly, as the two men -two boys- berated her with a continued onslaught of comments that seemed to bounce off her heart and chest with a near forceful impact. Again and again. Berating her and bombarding her with full blows. Pinching and prodding at her aura, but not quite breaking through to do any real damage. Her hand lifted higher and the attacks pounded at her eardrums, growing louder and louder. Her hand continued, mere inches away from her mirror and her reflection's palm waiting patiently on the mirror's surface.

Pounding, pounding at her from all directions. Her heart thumping against her chest in an unsteady rhythm. A powerful semblance at work hammering at her. Hammering hard and fast in waves upon waves of inner pain and turmoil. The anguish Maggy felt grew and grew. Never quite reaching the peak of pain, but seeming to boil over at the last moment. Fingers on the mirror, sliding along. Her middle finger, ring finger, then index finger, sliding off one by one as her own palm neared the reflective surface. Closer, closer. Reflection seemed to shake in anticipation. Reflection's excitement pounding at Maggy along with the noise in her ears and head.

"MAHOGANY BIRU!"

Maggy's eyes snapped open. The berating had stopped. The two boys were laughing, walking away from the girl back to their corner of the room.

"MAHOGANY BIRU! Last call to receive your entrance exam."

Maggy let out a shuddering sigh.

"Nice try, but you're going to be doing this entrance exam."

Her reflection silently sighed and rolled her large eyes and blowing a wisp of hair from her face, before turning to look at her and smirk annoyingly.

"Ugh!" Maggy glowered. "Come on, time to face the fans."

Maggy stepped forward, back straight and head up, showing a confidence that she knew she did not have. Up the soft slope and into the stadium filled with cheering watchers and blinding lights.

"Ozpin, you can't let any more into the academy." Glynda admonished the headmaster, looking at the pile of paperwork in front of her. "You already let in that Belladonna girl without the entrance exam and I know you are thinking of Tai's youngest for early admission. At this rate, the class numbers won't allow for four member teams, let alone partner groups."

Ozpin took a slow sip of his coffee, letting Professor Goodwitch's silent question hang in the air.

"I plan on accepting the same number of students via these exams as I always have."

"But sir-"

"I expect the teams to be organized as they always have been. Whether or not all students have partners is truly up to the students."

"Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"Not if it is the right student. Ms. Nikos for instance. She will be attending Beacon this semester and is also a candidate."

"So, you're going to be constructing the initiation process just to keep her alone?"

Ozpin was silent, but made no move to correct the assumption, instead pulling his mug to his lips once more.

"I do hope you know what you are doing here Ozpin."

"As do I, Glynda. As do I."


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2: Examination

**Whoa-mama. Onto part 2 of chapter 1. This ends the section of story I have written in chronological order. I have about three more parts written up, but those happen much later and I would hate to spoil the story by revealing what happens and is happening so soon. If anything, this chapter should explain a whole bunch of stuff and clear up some confusion... Well, only for those who dig into it. Maybe, I don't know. I just write the stuff, I don't do the whole 'analyzing texts' thing. I leave that to the people who for some reason enjoyed that last part. (Hi guys! I see you there in the back of the room, don't be shy!) Anyways, I don't know when the next segment of this story will be written, let alone posted, but I hope you will bear with me (Note: that was probably the wrong bear... bare? Probably bare.) and this tale. And now, on to part 2 of chapter 1 of Reflections.**

**Reflections**

**Chapter 1, Part 2**

**Examination**

* * *

Maggy covered her eyes with a hand, letting the blinding lights and sounds wash over her. She continued to move forward, out onto the stage. Lowering her hand and squinting, she slowly spun. The crowd was big. Mostly, it would be filled with the parents and families of those taking the entrance exam, but there were also those in Vale who purchased tickets to see the show. There was always something fascinating about seeing the people before they had their final training. Before they became Huntsmen and Huntresses. With the Vytal Festival being in Vale this year, the crowds were much larger. Maggy gulped.

Sitting on the ground-level, eye level to her own, was a row of professors. The headmaster sat in the middle of them, paying more attention to his drink than to her. His relaxed expression almost calmed down her heavily beating heart. Almost. Fiddling with the mirror in her right hand, she glanced down as her Reflection gave her a quick thumbs up and a wink.

"Please don't ruin this for us." She breathed, flexing her wrist before looking at the professors, letting them know she was ready.

Even though things changed every year since she had first started researching Beacon and their insanely disorganized entrance exam, the one constant which she could feel better about was that the test only started when she confirmed she was ready.

The only problem was that it started the immediate moment her eyes met a certain blonde female professor who wore respectable, if not old-fashioned glasses. The sound of a sword being drawn and the loud footsteps of someone closing in on her from behind tore her from her gaze. She was too slow to fully dodge the attack, feeling a sharp pain in her shoulder as she spun out of the way, her mirror flinging from her palm and landing on the far side of the stage. Just steps behind were three more men, each carrying their own fancy weapon.

She turned her focus once more to something behind her, finding two more, blade and shield raised. Great a five on one fight against no-doubt expert huntsman. And her mirror was so far away. She was not even close to trained enough to handle one of them, let alone five? She needed that mirror. The group surrounding her closed in. The man carrying the simple sword spun it easily in his hand with a grin. The one in front of her held up his shield, calm and focused, keeping his eyes on her hip. No doubt trying to determine what weapon lay hidden in the metallic canister. 'Ha, I have no idea how to use it. take that experienced huntsman. Tricked you.' Her inner consciousness mentally gave itself high-five as Maggy grimaced. Her Reflection would be laughing if she could read her thoughts. This was not a time for jokes. Especially self-detrimental ones.

One huntsman was carrying something that might have been a staff, if not for the hole at the end which seemed to make it look more like a long rifle than anything else.

Even completely out of her depth, Maggy could only admire the strange weapon, wondering how she might be able to incorporate a gun of some sort into her own weapon. Well, her Reflection's weapon. She had to somehow get her mirror back. Quickly, Sword-man charged, followed by Shield and Gunstaff. The other two stayed back, letting the initial onslaught progress how it may. Maggy threw herself out of the way of Shield's shield, grasping her head and curling into a ball.

Releasing quickly, she scurried along the floor, diving between the legs of Gunstaff as he tried to strike down on her with his weapon. She made it through. A few more steps and-

She was thrown forward, pain encompassing her back as she was being pulled backwards into the mess of huntsmen. She could hear the crowd screaming. Almost booing her lackluster performance. She reached out, trying desperately to reach her mirror.

"Come on, come on." She seemed to call to herself. Fingers barely touching the mirror as she strained against the tugging and pain in her back. She felt her aura decrease, not wishing to look at the screen above which showed her own aura, along with her combatants, all no doubt at full strength. Her emerald eyes shone with fear. Sweat beaded down her neck. Nobody was coming to attack her as she struggled and squirmed.

"Just… a little… closer." Her fingers yanked on the mirror, flinging it towards herself. A breath of relief almost left her as she touched the mirror with her palm. Maggy's eyes flickered. She blinked, letting out a final gasp before she fell completely silent, all struggle leaving her body.

Nobody moved. The crowd was silent, watching at the helpless girl lay there, completely still as the huntsmen encircled her, unsure of how to react. Slowly, she lifted herself off the ground, first by her elbows and then her palms. Not a sound left her lips. She looked up towards Sword in front of her, eyes still closed, but a small smirk touching her lips. Carefully she pocketed the mirror.

Her eyes darted open. Dark brown and filled with excited rage. Magi spun on the ground, trapping herself within a metal wire which connected to whatever had pierced her back. Her arms pinned to her side, she used her legs to complete the motion, spinning herself until the wire was taut. Her smirk turned into a full smile of savagery, excitement never leaving her brown eyes.

Magi flung herself away from the man which held the grappling hook, pulling the weapon away from him, causing him to stumble. Flipping herself in the air, the grappling gun flung out at incredible speeds, slamming into the forehead of Sword-man, sending him sprawling out of the stage. A quick ding and the man's name was removed from the score-board. Flipping onto her feet and still bound, she stared out at the others, waiting for them to bring the fight to her.

Magi was a new woman. A stronger woman. A dangerous woman. The four remaining huntsmen charged at her, not allowing the examinee a second to rest or untie herself. Magi paid it no mind, ducking under a strike from the staff and then side-stepped the rapid-fire blast of a gun. She spun with ease and the grace of a ballerina, no fear plaguing her mind. Shield charged at her. Just what she was hoping for.

Springing into action, she raced towards him, jumping at the last second, placing both feet on his shield. It was the perfect springboard. Flying through the air gave her enough time to free her arms and pull out her weapon. Harmonic Wind opened to its full size, the canister becoming thinner in her experienced hands and longer, until it formed a long staff. A cylinder still made up the middle portion of the staff, though only about as wide and long as her fist, instead of the length of her forearm as it previously had been. The staff was iron in colour, but spoke of little else for design and function.

Twirling it carelessly, it's name was revealed as Harmonic Wind sang, cutting through the quiet air. With a smirk, Magi gestured for them to advance. It always surprised her when people listened to her silent instructions. Grappling Hook was weaponless, his weapon and the length of chain on the floor surrounding her. Yet, he still looked calm. No doubt he was able to fight without his weapon. But, it meant he had to get in close to her to do any semblance of damage.

Semblances.

The thought plagued the girl. None of them activated their semblances. Was that a restriction placed on them for the examination? Or were they saving it for later, giving her enough time to get cocky before throwing her out of the ring with ease? No. No time to consider. Grappling Hook was quick on his feet and closing in the distance between them. Using Harmonic Wind as a pole, she vaulted forward, her heel connecting with his jaw. Just as quickly, she rotated her body, sending the bridge of her foot to strike his ear. He fell to the ground hard. A quick glance at the screen showed his aura drop. Drop, but not enough to be eliminated.

No time to think. Bullets whipped past her, one striking her in the arm, bringing out a silent cry of pain. Damn that hurt. Those were dust-infused rounds. None of the sparring rounds she was used to back home. She struck down on Shield's shield, rotating her staff over her head and striking at it's left side. Then the right. Spinning out of harm's way, she kicked up, flying over the man and ducking under Gunstaff's sweeping attack. Using her forearms for leverage, she struck upwards, catching Shield in the back. Gripping her staff tightly, she swept around, catching both Shield and Gunstaff by surprise, sending them toppling down.

Grappling Hook was over her, punching down on her face, breaking through her guard ever few hits. Too close. Too close. She needed space. Searching. Shield and Gunstaff were up and closing in. The last of her attackers; Pistols was standing near the edge of the arena, guns at the ready and pointed at her. Perfect. Grappling Hook broke her guard, striking hard at her nose, forcing her head to hit the floor. He stepped further over her. Shield and Gunstaff were close. A glimmer of an idea erupted. She smiled as her aura healed her nose.

Perfect.

Grappling Hook reached back, preparing for a hard strike. As he moved, Magi twisted herself, locking his feet in place. Using the man's much larger body as a counter-weight, she spun to face Gunstaff. Poking at his knee with her own staff, he moved sideways closer to Shield. A perfectly executed ankle throw sent Grappling Hook towards the two others.

Hopping up, Magi struck furiously, sending the three men backwards and towards Pistols, using their bodies to block herself from any long-range attack. A flurry of blows did little to no damage, but they stepped back against her never-ending onslaught. The four men were backed into the corner of the arena.

She flipped backwards through the air, giving herself room. Just as quick, she rushed towards them, her staff propelling her forwards at immense speeds. She jumped, curling her knee under her. Shield stepped forward to block the obvious side-kick attack. Just as she expected. Just as she hoped for.

She did just that.

Her foot pushed outwards, too close to create any real striking force, but enough to push something back. As long as something steady was in place. Thank you Shield.

She pushed hard on Shield's shield. He stumbled backwards, knocking into his comrades. Magi landed carefully, winding backwards and poking her staff into the shield, pushing more. Shield fell. They all fell.

Dings rang through the arena. Four dings as each opponent was eliminated by stepping out of the arena. The crowd erupted into cheers. Magi was furious. They were out. She was done. None of them by loss of aura. It was unfair. How could she be done so soon? It wasn't enough time! She picked up the mirror, looking at the reflection with emerald eyes. The girl in the mirror smirked and held up her hand. Magi rolled her eyes and shook her head imperceptibly. Her reflection glared at her and held up her hand, seemingly holding it closer to the inner surface of the mirror.

One final silent snarl and Magi placed her palm on the mirror, closing her eyes. Cheeks flushed, her eyes opened emerald once more, an audible sigh of relief escaping her lips, followed by a smile at hearing the applause. Her attention turned to the headmaster and professors. The professors were talking with one another, glancing her way every few words. The headmaster, however. He was staring straight at her, a hint of a smile and a glimmer in his eye.

"Thank you Mahogany Biru. Please exit to your left."

Maggy lifted a fist and cheered. She did it. Or well, her Reflection did it. But it was good enough. A great entrance examination. Now, it was just waiting for a letter of acceptance or rejection.

* * *

"See, I knew that girl could handle herself. Hers was one of the best examinations of this year. Almost as good as Yang Xiao Long or Nora Valkyrie."

"Don't forget about Pyrrha Nikos."

"Glynda, I would be remiss to not include Ms. Nikos." Ozpin shook his head, smiling. "But, Ms. Biru was able to handle herself quite well, even with her deficiency."

"Deficiency?"

"Her eyes, Glynda. She relies entirely on her semblance. I do not believe she disengaged it the entire bout."

"And what pray tell is her semblance?"

"Of that, we are equals in knowledge. I can only know what my senses and memory tell me. Like Ms. Nikos's polarity or the young Ms. Rose's speed. Until she deactivates or disengages her own semblance, I can only go on what my gut is telling me."

"And?" Glynda glared at Ozpin as he sipped his coffee. It was always like him to leave the point of the conversation out of it. The man enjoyed his secrets too much.

"I would be a terrible headmaster were I to divulge knowledge my students do not wish to reveal."

Glynda grumbled, muttering something about double standards and emptying coffee on somebody's head.

"Do not fret my dear. Besides, what is better than a little mystery?"

"I would tell you, the answer. But, you wouldn't believe me."

"Don't you have a bullhead to catch? Young Ms. Rose should be facing off with Roman Torchwick soon, if he did follow my trail of information correctly. I would hate to see the girl hurt before I can invite her to Beacon."

"And when are you going to deal with the imbalance of students?"

"That can be a further test for this year's students. Not having a partner may be a learning experience just as much as having one."

"And who won't get a partner?"

"Whoever finds one last."

* * *

**There we go! Chapter 1 is complete and Mahogany Biru looks to have done quite well in the entrance examination. Now, before anybody has a chance to send me a PM or a review that says "0ne, you misspelled Maggy's name! What sort of terrible writer can't even get the name of their main character right?" let me clear up that notion.**

**There are no names spelled incorrectly in this chapter, let alone story, so far. Can't say I won't make mistakes in the future, but as of now, there are no naming errors. If you are confused, then that's just another mystery for you to figure out. Just know that i do it because I care. And I want to make it easier for you in the future. Trust me, it could get really confusing with a semblance like Mahogany's. Think you know what her semblance is? PM or post a review with your guess! I'd love to see what you all think it is. If you guess correctly (and I mean spot on), then you get... I don't know, a cookie? That is, if Ruby doesn't get to it first. She's always sneaking around, stealing my cookies.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
